


Red Ink

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor!Kurt, M/M, Umbridge - Freeform, hufflepuff!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt counted down the minutes until Blaine’s detention was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you do another Harry Potter crossover where this time Blaine has a detention session with Umbridge and Kurt comforts him afterwards? Omg id die asdfghjkl

Kurt’s leg bounced slightly with nerves as he stared at the huge clock hanging in the Gryffindor common room. He wasn’t the only one watching the clock but he couldn’t even care to notice the other students waiting. 

Blaine had detention for ten more minutes and with every slow tick of the seconds hand the sick feeling in his stomach only grew. He should be there with him, not sitting on the couch waiting for him to be done. They had been chatting back and forth in separate classes using enchanted parchment when Blaine’s had been picked up. 

Professor Umbridge had seemed thrilled to write him up and he had been pale with fear for the entire day. Everyone knew what happened during Harry Potter’s detention and everyone was on edge. 

“They should be done,” someone mumbled and Kurt jumped to his feet, hurrying out the portrait door and down the hall. 

Several students stumbled out of the classroom detention was held in, some with tears in their eyes as they held their hands. Kurt’s heart pound in his chest as he looked through the group for familiar black and yellow robes. 

“Blaine!” He gasped, jumping forward and pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug.

Blaine trembled and wrapped one arm around him for a moment before grabbing his hand to pull him away. “You’re out past curfew.”

Mouth set into a firm line, Kurt pulled against him and ran to the seventh floor. Blaine stumbled slightly a few times as they went back and forth until the door appeared through the wall. 

“Let me see it,” Kurt said once he pulled them into a beautiful sitting room, complete with a roaring fireplace. 

“She didn’t make me do it,” Blaine shrugged but his hand was turned away from him. “We just sat there the whole time.”

“You’re lying to me,” Kurt felt his throat tighten. 

Blaine moved from foot to foot before sighing and holding up his hand. On the top of his hand, written in Blaine’s small precise handwriting were bloodied letters. 

I will not be a pervert.

Dizziness overwhelmed Kurt for a moment as he stared down at the words. They hadn’t even written anything bad on the paper, it was just sappy things they wrote to each other all the time. She had turned that sweet thing into something dirty. 

“I’m going to kill her,” he snarled and Blaine let out a huff. 

“Not if I don’t first,” his voice came out low. “I’ve heard some people talking about…some club. You probably know more about it since you’re in Gryffindor.”

“It’s called Dumbledore’s Army,” Kurt whispered. “They meet here and practice.”

“We need to join. We need to fight back,” Blaine’s eyes flashed and for a moment he didn’t recognize him as the sweet Hufflepuff that sat next to him on their first day in Charms. 

“I’ll fight for you,” Kurt took a cotton swab and some ointment from a small table, dabbing it on the words.

“You know I will too,” Blaine gave him a small smile as he wrapped his hands in bandages. “This war is coming Kurt. I’m not going to just stand by while people get hurt.”

“Then we prepare ourselves for it,” Kurt leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I’ll talk to Neville tomorrow.”


End file.
